Battlefield diaries
by Dante-SonofSparda-EX21
Summary: With the Wutai War heating up, SOLDIER 3rd Class Zack Fair and his platoon train in the field for combat readiness. But this field op isn't like the rest, a surprise will be awarded to the victor! A shot against sparring a First Class. Will Zack get the recognition he needs to rise up the ranks and make First? Will he be one step closer to become the hero he want to be?


**Author's note:**  
_I know I've been terrible to you guys. No updates, no anything...and for that to fans of all my series, especially my HOTD fans. I apologize. I assure they will be finish. April will be my last month in the Marine Corps so as you can see time is opening up. As for what has been occupying my time, well...with my occupation you should know it's a very busy job/lifestyle. But I will be making time. Even for a piece like this. Enjoy because it's story will unfold before your eyes. _

**Chapter I: Anticipation**

The skies were still pretty pitch black on this fine early morning. The heat and the humidity isn't so prominent at four in the morning. But the third class SOLDIERS of 1st battalion, 6th SOLDIER regiment have been on the move since six in the morning yesterday. There are no words that can describe how tired the young third classes are. These young men has been through 20k humps with 80lbs of gear on their backs, combat simulations in both the virtual and practical application of their skill, idiotic weather changes from balls hot and sweaty to cold, wet, and miserable due to random thunderstorm at midnight during their 20k hump.

After waking up from their six feet deep fighting holes the SOLDIERs of 1/6 sat on their ILBE packs waiting on word from their senior on what would be the next exercise they'll be doing this morning. The third class SOLDIERs are all identical in uniform; all wearing dirty sky blue trousers and sleeveless turtlenecks, bloused boots, brown leather load bearing gear strapped with the SOLDIER insignia on the front of the sappi plate, two scratched up shoulder protective armor plates, and that silver kevlar that sits on top of every SOLDIER's head. Those who used swords which was 98% of the unit had their blade stabbed into the ground in front of their packs and those who used a rifle had their weapon laying against their shoulder as they sat down and rested.

In that moment, a second class SOLDIER walked right in front of the platoon. That second classes uniform and gear was about just as dirty as theirs except the only difference was that his fatigues were dark violet instead of sky blue. When he approached them, everyone just damn near stood up at parade rest till he put his hand out and just told everyone to at ease and relax, they did as ordered and sat right back down.

"Alright boys, here's what gonna happen. You guys are on standby as of now. You got an hour to rest so get some chow in your system, clean your weapon, if time permits run over to the water buffalo and fill up your canteens. Wash your ass, make head calls, and whatever else. Read jack off notes from Suzy rottencrotch back in Sector 8, shit I don't give a fuck! Basically you got an hour to square yourself away. After that standby for practical application to utilize some of the skills you've learned during this field op. You will be sparring against your second class NCOs and whoever reigns top will spar with a first class. Good to go? So you're on your square away time. Don't abuse it because it isn't right, it's a privilege." briefed the second class before walking away and telling the men to carry on.

In the moment the boys of 1/6 finally relaxed. One of them in particular tapped another on the shoulder to get his attention.

"Hey do you have some water?" asked the SOLDIER.

The SOLDIER obliged and handed him his canteen so he could drink. He took it happily and downed some gulps. Feeling a bit hydrated he took his helmet off and brushed his raven locks away from his face. He handed it back to him and gave his brother in arms a grin. "You're a lifesaver, Kunsel!"

"Zack when have I ever said no to helping you, remember that one time back at Sector 7 when we got our first libo out in town?" Kunsel said which gave the SOLDIER third class Zack Fair a good memory to laugh with.

"Oh boy, don't remind me. I had to fireman carry your butt back to base because you can't handle your liquor." Zack said as he slapped Kunsel's shoulder.

As the two conversed about good times another third class took his helmet and tossed it on the deck. He was obviously annoyed from all the stress of the field operation. "This is so stupid! I'm tired of this shit, I wanna go back to the barracks! I got a bed with my name on it for fuck sake!"

Zack instantly jumped on his feet and got in front of the platoon, this attitude has earned him the title the motivator among his peers. "Oh come on! This isn't that bad. Think of it this way! It's thursday, we don't have to field day our rooms because we're here out in the field! No cleaning for us boys!" he said as he started doing squats out of nowhere. "Plus it's training to prepare to get deployed to Wutai! If you're complaining about this how are you gonna act when rounds are flying past your head eh?"

"Shut up Fair! I know you're right but still sucks." Said another third class before drinking water. "Where the hell do you get all this energy?! You on something? You either got ADHD, drugs, or you're a puppy of some sort. Goddamn bro..."

Zack continues his squats and shakes his head with the biggest grin laced across his face. "High on life brother!"

Everyone laughed at this; it was their way of getting past all this stress. As the hour go by the SOLDIERs just standby to standby.

* * *

Two hours after the practical application sparring matches to see which Third Class absorbed the skills that was taught during this field operation proved to be quite successful. The victor of these matches and who proved to be most worthy to spar against a first class would be unanimously voted to be SOLDIER Third Class Zack Fair. Despite the rigors of the field op and all these men has gone through, Zack has proved to still show that he has what it takes to be promoted to the next rank.

They always said in order to make sure your promotion is locked on you must already act as if you are that rank already, this ensures small unit leadership even in the junior ranks so when they pick up the next rank they already familiarized how to lead their fellow SOLDIERs. Those who act like this must not only be able to conduct themselves like a leader but they also must fight like one too. You can't be a good leader if you can't hold your own in a conflict and the junior SOLDIER on your left can take you out no problem. Zack even was able to best his Second Class NCO that was in charge and leading this section for sparring sessions. He was on a high that he has never been on; Zack is cold, wet, tired, and miserable but because of the possibility of picking up the next rank he has never felt better then he ever did in his life.

The Third Classes all stood in parade rest in a platoon formation as they await the arrival of the first class that they pulled out of ShinRa headquarters to take part of this. Rumors flied around the platoon like wildfire. Their leadership just said they'd be fighting a SOLDIER first class, they never said who. Some said it would be General Sephiroth or Sergeant Angeal Hewley, nobody really knew for sure. Zack didn't care who he'd fight he just wanted recognition, get his name out there. The quicker he does that, the quicker way he can become the hero he always wanted to be. He could feel the butterflies floating around in his stomach but he hid them away and gave the biggest grin as he stood in formation. _'Whoever this guy is...he has no idea what he's up against. I'll be First Class in no time!' _ Zack thought as the Second Class came in front of the platoon.

Numerous whispers across the platoon when they saw the Second Class come into the position of attention, they all whispered to each other.

"Standby"

"PLATOON ATTENTION!" commanded the Second Class, within an instant in one crisp action the entire platoon stood at attention. Their bodies fully erect, arms tight to the body, chest out, feet at a 45 degree angle, fists clenched in a tight grip, eyes straight forward and facial expression holding no emotion whatsoever. Even Zack as hyperactive he is, he too had perfect bearing when it came how to display the image of a SOLDIER's bearing.

The Second Class about faced and saluted the Staff NCO of the Second Classes. "Third Class platoon all present and accounted for."

The more senior Second Class returned the salute. "Very well." With that said the Second Class who called the platoon to attention nodded and walked around to the back of the platoon and joined the rest of them standing at attention.

The Second Class who now commanded the platoon from the front locked eyes with Zack and called him out. "SOLDIER THIRD CLASS ZACK FAIR! CENTER!"

Upon Zack hearing his name came in front of the platoon and left faced. "MARCH!" with the next command Zack marched out in front of the platoon and marched his way over in front of the Second Class and saluted him with his salute returned justly. The Second Class told him to stand at ease, and he did just that.

"Fair, you will be facing SOLDIER First Class Genesis Rhapsodos. He's seen more shit then any of you boots have in a day. Anything you've read in a history book, men like General Sephiroth and Sergeant Hewley? He's fought right beside the two and got shit done. You should consider yourself pretty goddamned honored to be even standing in front of him right now. So don't fuck this up."

"You got it!" Zack said being so into forgetting common customs and courtesies with dealing a higher ranking SOLDIER. Within the formation, Kunsel closed his eyes and shook his head at Zack's brashness but it was overlooked by the Second Class since today is a special day.

"He will be arriving very shortly so be ready to give it your best shot." said the Second Class.

Zack grinned and saluted. "You can count on me!"

The Second Class returned the salute and with that he commanded Zack to return to his spot in formation. Now they wait.

_x-Devil may cry._


End file.
